


We Had A Deal

by spellwing777



Series: Split [4]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwing777/pseuds/spellwing777
Summary: The second outtake from split of chapter 20, both of which were sex scenes. Ironic, considering I wrote Split with the express purpose of stuffing it with weird self-cest, but of COURSE it developed a plot.





	

He knew that's what he wanted more of. However, as much as he wanted it, he knew how long the odds were of it happening. It was far more likely that Daniel would make that false expression of concern that barely concealed how nervous and uncomfortable he really was, and then make his careful withdrawal, like everyone else. He sighed, shoulders sagging as he conceded defeat. Rorschach stepped in close, black and white face inches from Walter's, and grabbed his forearms in a firm grip.

"No more visits. Assist him with cases, but do not linger. And if you need to satisfy your _urges_ -" He tightened his grip.

"-I'll come to you." Walter finished.

Rorschach huffed, feeling vindicated, and released him. He stiffened when, as soon as he let him go, Walter reached up to cup his chin.

“You started this.” Walter said, bitter, frustrated anger coloring his voice, making it grate like Rorschach’s.

He stilled, and let him gently stroke his face, to peel the latex up so he could kiss him softly. At first, Walter kept his touches light, but he started to press his lips firmer against Rorschach’s, trying to get him to something more than sit there and endure. Finally, Rorschach growled and surged up into the kiss, bruising his lips and forcing him to stagger away. Rorschach pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard and wriggling a tongue into his mouth. He gagged and jerked away. This wasn’t what he _wanted_ ; he didn’t want to be tolerated but he didn’t want this roughness either-

“You started this.” Snarled Rorschach, echoing, tone low and angry and _look what you made me do_ -

Rorschach yanked his head to the side, biting down and sinking his teeth into humid skin. Punishment for being weak, for being so goddamn needy; for being so stupidly illogical. For infecting him with lust, a human disease when he was supposed to be more than human.

Walter struggled a little when he pinned him to the bed, but not enough. He knew Walter was stronger, knew that if he really wanted to get free he could and Rorschach would let him. He was struggling for show, because he didn’t really want to get free, because he had to assuage his guilt for this _somehow_. It was this hypocritical shame (knowing what his was doing was wrong, but doing it anyway) that made him intentionally-feeling slightly depraved by it- pleasurable for Walter. He knew exactly where that spot was after all; how to crook his spit-slicked fingers, how much pressure to use. He made him writhe on the bed, until both of their cocks were twitching and leaking. Walter reached for his, and Rorschach grabbed his hands, forced into pinning them against the sheets because Walter was fighting him. He knew that the shame wanted to end this quickly, before he could really feel it. 

He used his belt to tie the hands to the bedpost, and knee walked up to Walter’s head. He didn’t grab the hair to lever him into position to suck him, but cupped the back of his head gently. Mockingly; because if gentleness was what he wanted from Daniel, then he would get it from Rorschach while he choked on his cock.

Slick with salavia and with Walter already stretched, it was easy to sink in, and he nearly folded Walter in half, pounding in hard. He wanted to make his come from penetration, from being used like this; make him feel it. He knew he would; could remember fucking himself on his own fingers and coming without touch. He knew the angle that he would need to do that, the speed he liked. He knew all of those shameful things, and Walter was pale and shaking because Rorschach could read those thoughts in his head; always could. 

The tight heat was good, so very good, and without the shame to taint it, he could enjoy it fully. He curled his arms under the small of Walter’s back to lift up the hips, Rorschach kneeling on the bed, to get the perfect angle. He curled over him, driving in hard and fast. His grunts were muffled by the mask, but there was still the rhythmic noise of sex that anyone could overhear, and it was bothering Walter. He jabbed an elbow into the side of Rorschach’s head.

“S-stop.” Walter gasped. Rorschach snarled, annoyed.

“T-too much. Hnn...noise.” He groaned out. “Headboard is-nck-hitting the-”

He did stop, but only to reach up and lift the belt over the edge of the headboard to free Walter. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to him when rocked back on his heels; forcing Walter to practically sit on his lap. The still-bound wrists went behind his head automatically, as did the legs, wrapping around his waist. Walter made a stifled noise of surprise when Rorschach swung a leg over the side of the bed, and actually _stood_ , carrying him. He snarled loudly when the change in position made him slide out, but he continued anyway, taking a few steps away from the bed; the curved line of his cock brushing on exposed skin. Still holding him, he dropped to his knees on the carpet and let Walter relax, resting his back on the floor. He still kept an arm around his hips, leaning back slightly to line himself back up.

Walter couldn’t help a small noise of pleasure when he slid back in; the new angle hitting his prostrate directly. It shamed him to enjoy being taken like a woman so much, but he didn’t reach down to end it quicker. Rorschach didn’t indulge him either; just kept that perfect angle, trying to force Walter to come from being penetrated alone. He knew neither of them would last like this; and at the end it wasn’t clear which one of them came first, but Rorschach definitely came the loudest, with a snarl that drowned out any muffled noise Walter might have made.


End file.
